


Lisa Goes the F*ck Off

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Protective Lisa Snart, i have absolutely no tags for this besides that, ok and that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: The one where Lisa Snart goes the fuck off and threatens people.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Lisa Snart
Kudos: 14





	Lisa Goes the F*ck Off

**Author's Note:**

> so. i had a whole dramatic thing planned out for my 50th fanfic posted on here, it was a teen wolf thing with time travel and a plot and everything and then i just got overwhelmed by writing and didn’t finish it (still planning to post it when i do) and stopped writing for a hOT minute so instead, have this thing from february i pulled from my unfinished works and added an ending to!!

Mick had just broken the news of Len’s death to his sister. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Lisa was supposed to hate him for failing to protect her brother. She was supposed to scream at him and cry and cut him off. She was supposed to be mad at him. 

Instead she looked at Mick through her tear filled eyes, called Lenny an idiot, and asked how _he_ was doing. 

Mick froze. “I- What?”

“I _said_ how are you?” She rolled her eyes at him, then kicked her legs up into his lap. 

He grunted and shrugged. 

“Mick I swear- Have you talked to anyone about this?”

“Don’t need a damn shrink Lise.” Mick pushed her legs off his lap and she pointedly put them right back where they were. 

“Did I say you need a shrink?” She glared at him. “The idiots on that stupid ship have to be good for something. They’re all those awful talkative emotional types right? You talked to any of them about Lenny?”

“They gave me their usual shit. He’s a hero, died to save the universe and we shouldn’t mourn him cuz that ain’t what he’d want.” 

“That’s bullshit.” She sounded pissed. “Have none of them taken a human psychology class? Fucking _idiots_. Lenny was a drama queen anyway, he’d want everyone to be torn up about his death. Fucking idiots. Has that team of yours been treating you right?”

Mick just shrugged again. “They’re alright. They make jokes about me bein’ dumb and whatever but I’m used to it. ”

“Alright? How exactly is that alright?!”

“I’m just the muscle, muscle ain’t got feelings to hurt.”

“So what you’re saying is that I need to kick their asses.” And now Lisa sounded furious. Mick barely said anything yet she somehow knew exactly what he meant. “Can you honestly tell me that they’ve treated you like everyone else on the team?” 

“Lise I _ain’t_ like anyone else on the team. I’m just-” She silenced him with a look. 

“If you’re about to go on some self deprecating bullshit, I’m kicking your ass after I’ve finished with theirs.” She had upgraded from furious to murderous and Mick knew better than to go against whatever she was saying. 

“They see me as an idiot with a fancy gun. Drunk idiot with a fancy gun. They ain’t wrong.” 

“Drunk idiot- Micky have you been drinking bad again? And no one noticed? I’ll literally kill them Mick. Actually I’m killing them right now get the fuck up let’s go.”

”Lise-“

“Okay I won’t kill them but you deserve better Mick. You need people who understand you and know when your head is in a bad place. C’mon.” She stood up and walked towards the door, not looking to see if Mick was following. 

***

The Legends were gathering at STAR Labs after Lisa asked Cisco to summon them all. Cisco took one look at her face and immediately called them all there, then asked if he had to be there for whatever was about to happen. Barry and Caitlin both happened to be there too, but she wasn’t mad at those three. She told them they could scatter if they wanted, but it was up to them. 

Their curiosity got the better of them and they chose to stick around. Mick however, chose to wander the halls as Lisa let out her anger. He couldn’t bring himself to be in on the conversation, but he trusted Team Flash to keep it under control if anything went too far. 

Once everyone had arrived, Lisa walked straight up to Sara and smiled. “Congratulations on being a terrible leader. Please know that whatever faith my brother had in you I absolutely do not share.” She already had her Gold Gun out and the safety was off. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t melt your face off.”

“Whatever feelings you have about your brothers death shouldn’t be taken out on the team, he _chose_ to sacrifice himself. I know fourteen different ways I can kill you right now so if I were you, I’d put the gun down.” The Waverider’s fearless captain didn’t flinch at the gun aimed at her. 

“Honey I don’t _need_ fourteen different ways to kill someone, I just need a reason.” Lisa brushed some invisible dust off Sara’s shoulder. “The number of ways you can do it don’t matter if you don’t have the guts to follow through.” She takes a step back and looks at the crew of the Waverider. 

“If you’re done threatening me can we leave, or is there an actual reason we’re all here?” Sara glared at Lisa which earned her no reaction. 

“Oh there’s absolutely a reason. You _idiots_ have failed my brother _and_ his partner. What kind of team blatantly puts down their members? Jokes about his intelligence? Really? I don’t care if you’ve never made a joke about it yourself. If you laughed or you did nothing, you’re just as shitty of a person.” She takes a seat on one of the spinny chairs sitting around, but even when she was lower than everyone she was somehow looking down on them. “Not letting him mourn his partner? What the fuck? And no one noticed the obvious signs of something _not being right_. No one. The drinking? The aggression? The burns? You call yourself a team but you kick your members when they’re down.” 

Every single person in the room was stiff excluding Lisa. She had her feet kicked up on a desk and looked as cool as could be. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. Every single one of you is gonna get in your little ship and fly away, but you’re leaving Mick here. If him or I hear from any of you in the next two months barring the fucking world exploding, I will give your faces to every single one of my contacts with instructions to shoot you on sight. Whoever Haircut is though, you apparently don’t completely suck. Completely.”

“I-“ 

“No. We’re done here.” She didn’t bother to look at who spoke. “Now all of you get the fuck out.”

“Barry, tell her she can’t just kick us out of your building.” Sara told Barry. 

“Actually, I think it may be best if you guys head out.” Barry said calm but firm. 

“Really. You’re siding with a criminal?” Sara was just throwing glares all around now. 

“Remind me who exactly was the assassin in this room?” Cisco chimed in earning him his own glare. 

“Sara, they’re right. We messed up. We weren’t there when he needed us, and that was wrong.” Ray nodded at Barry, then at Lisa. “I’ll be heading out. Lisa, I’m sorry about your brother. And about Mick.”

“Tell it to him, not me... Haircut?” Lisa looked him up and down. “Yeah that seems about right.” 

Ray took his leave, everyone slowly trailing out behind him. Sara was the last one to go, somehow looking prideful after everything that was said to her. She walked out of the room with an aura of arrogance following her out. 

“So, anyone down for dinner? I’m feeling hungry after all that.” Lisa grins at the trio of nerds inhabiting the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say as someone attracted to women, Cisco absolutely found that hot That’s all have a fantastic day


End file.
